epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Kirby vs Pinkie Pie: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Are you excited for the Season 2 premiere of My Little Rap Battles?!! Well, even if you weren't, stick around! We'll have some fun! This battle has been in the works for a while, like before I decided to start writing rap battles again. Originally, Maud was going to appear, but I figured that she is worthy of appearing in her OWN battle, so I replaced her with another character. Hope you enjoy this season premiere! Let's dive right into this party! "Energetic party pony and bearer of the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie, and main protagonist of his eponymous series, Kirby, battle each other to see which happy, pink, and surprisingly powerful heroes with a love for food is better. However, they're not alone in this fight. Their friends will join them as well..." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Pinkie Pie:' Yay! I get to go first in this rap! Isn't it exciting?! It won't take long for me to beat this Gummy ball who sucks quite literally! I tried playing your games, but they're pretty much the opposite of fun! Who wants to play the samey old games where you just float, eat, and run? Your fanbase isn't just a Party of One? This Super Star can only Dream! Not surprising since you're one of the crappiest members of the Smash Bros. team! So you had a show like I do? Too bad it Crashed and burned after being changed 4Kids! Anyone can tower over you! I mean, come on, you're only eight inches! I'm Feeling Pinkie Keen on beating you! My twitchin' tail's telling me that I'll win! You're powerful? Doesn't Dark Matter now! I'll Blast Kirby to the curb with my party cannon! You sleep and eat all day while I'm busy throwing parties in Equestria! It's gonna be difficult defeating me! Consider me the final boss of this True Arena! 'Kirby:' I didn't swallow a Noddy, but your raps sure make me fall asleep! You once kept stalking a donkey? Definitely a true Friend In-Deed! Think you can win with your verse? Trust me, It's not Gonna Work! You may regularly save your homeland, but I regularly save the entire universe! Despite your entire song, I'm the one who can easily make everyone smile! I use copy abilities, but YOU'RE the one who's copying my style! You can't even handle criticism, while this puff's made of Tuff stuff! A better version of Jigglypuff hanging out with Rick and Prince Fluff! You're about to get more than just cutie Marx as you get your plot owned! To be honest, I heard better melodies from you coming from your yovidaphone! I even escaped Galeem's laser beams! Can you try topping that? You can send out your clones, but they're still no match for my Mass Attack! (Pinkie then transforms into a seapony and lands in Seaquestria. The next rapper reveals to be...) 'Princess Skystar:' Hellooooooo! Looks like I found another friend to play with! Now let's see how this marshmallow will do against this hippogriff! Try dissing me, and I'll totally shatter you like a Crystal Shard! This battle will be just like your games: not even close to being hard! Let me tell you One Small Thing: I've got the flow of my entire home of Seaquestria! Any bars you try spitting at us, we'll just Block them Right Back at Ya! Shelly and Sheldon here agree that your games are just cookie cutter and bland! So why don't you take your Warp Star and Return to Dream Land?! (Kirby then takes a Warp Star and heads to Castle Dedede, with the next rapper being...) 'King Dedede:' Heh, heh, heh! You made a big mistake stepping to the King! I'll don my mask and leave you Dededestroyed in this boxing ring! Don't need a monster this time to clobber these hyperactive eyesores! And looking at Equestria Girls, it's clear we've got a far more Amazing Mirror! Now I'm hungry for some fish sticks with some chicken thrown into the mix! At least our fans aren't obsessed with you playing with each other's Love-Love Sticks! MC Hammer's gonna ground Ariel and Buckbeak's lovechild just like her mother did! No one's gonna miss you, Skystar, since some shells are your only friends! (Both Pinkie and Skystar revert to their normal forms and then travel to Yakyakistan, with the next rapper being...) 'Prince Rutherford:' BLOB AND FAT PENGUIN DISS PONY AND HIPPOGRIFF! YAK NOW MAD! YAK NO LIKE BLOB AND PENGUIN'S RAPS! YAK NOW SMASH! FAT PENGUIN STEAL FOOD FROM HIS LAND? YAK DISAPPROVE! YAK PERFECT WITH RHYME! BLOB AND PENGUIN JUST A PIECES OF PARTY POOP! YAK SPIT BARS COLDER THAN LAND OF YAKYAKISTAN NOT EVEN FAT PENGUIN’S ANCHOR ARM MEMES IMPRESS YAK! YAK ALREADY STRONG! BLOB JUST RIP OFF GURREN LAGANN NO WONDER SAKURAI LEAVE AND ABANDON FAT PENGUIN AND BLOB!!! (Kirby and King Dedede now travel to the Halberd on their Warp Star, with the next rapper being...) 'Meta Knight:' You faced the king and a hero of the stars, but have you Met-a Knight? You're incompetent, Rutherford. May as well leave and come back when you can put up a fight. How can you think your verse was pure fire? You can't even speak proper grammar! Your yak army doesn't stand a chance against my crew and the Halberd! You're only Asking For Trouble trying to Brawl with me! Just look at me in Smash! You're not even good at gift giving nor can you carry your species through an Avalanche! I'd suggest that you go to school and the other Cartoon Buffoons learn to face reality And all of you shall know my power. Now you'll see that victory is my destiny. (Finally, the MLP trio return to Ponyville and the final rapper comes being...) 'Cheese Sandwich:' Woo-hoo! It's not a party without The Super Duper Party Pony! I'll grill the gumball and his Star Allies! Call it a Triple Deluxe Defeat! Dare to Be Stupid and step to me, and I'll simply leave you Boneless! Meta Knight, you always act edgy yet you're afraid to show your own face! I'm known for my musical talent! Your rhymes should be considered Word Crimes! I'll Pop these Star's egos! I'm also known to destroy others' Pride! Challenge me to a Goof Off? I'll Beat It! Send out your ship? I'll Beat It! Serving up hot rhymes like sandwiches, so just take one and Eat It! (Kirby and his friends also return to Dream Land, and their final rapper starts.) 'Bandana Waddle Dee:' Your verse couldn't be any cheesier than your entire theme! Cheese should just Confess that not even he can defeat this Dream Team! If you still can't see that you'll lose, then make like your voice actor and get your eyes checked out! Poofy hair, special sense power, and a love for parties? I Think You're A Clone of Pinkie Now! I'll Make a Milky Way Wish that these rappers would realize who they're dealing with, yo! I'm not a Waddle Doo, but I still send down shock waves like I am Kracko! I can beat all of your fat @sses with my trusty spear or even a parasol! And this isn't the first time that I helped Kirby win a Battle Royale! 'Pinkie Pie:' Get it through your Puddinghead! Not even your American box art threatens me! Call me Magolor, 'cause now I'll be CROWNED as the winner, see? 'Kirby:' You're more Bonkers than Hyness to even think that you reign supreme! Let me paint you a picture like Adeleine: defeating you was a Spring Breeze! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! (The logo is shown flying around the screen in a Warp Star) MY- LITTLE- (The logo then crashes and moves to the center of the screen) -RAP BATTLES!!!! Poll Who won? Pinkie Pie, Princess Skystar, Prince Rutherford, and Cheese Sandwich Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee Hint for the Next Battle "Two treasure-hunters fight it out, so you decide who will be buried forever in this bout..." Opponents in need of hire (Both MLRB and Epic Rap Battles of the Universe) Krystal from Star Fox Greg Heffley for My Little Rap Battles Lightning Dust (Considering her against Terry Fox) Jon Arbuckle Zecora Seabreeze (May use him in an off-season) Iron Will Category:Blog posts